Mitchell Sherman
Mitchell Sherman was portrayed by William Wintersole, formerly by Fred Beir. Biography Mitchell Sherman was an attorney. One of his most prominent clients was Katherine Chancellor. Mitchell was also a corporate attorney at Newman Enterprises at one point. Mitchell was more than slightly astounded that Kay had taken in Phillip Chancellor II and Jill Foster's child, Phillip Chancellor III, that she originally had black-labeled as a bastard. Mitchell reminded Kay that the situation could get complicated because little Phillip was still a minor. Jill attempted to sue Katherine for her fortune but Mitchell declared Jill's marriage to Phillip Chancellor II illegal because Katherine had signed the paper to divorce Phillip while intoxicated. In 1980, Derek Thurston tried to take control of Chancellor Industries, but Mitchell got Victor Newman involved to stop that from happening. Mitchell's Cases Jill was cross-examined by Mitchell at Phillip's adoption hearing. Mitchell came by Kay's with an offer from a Japanese company to purchase Chancellor Industries and Marge Cotroke (posing as Kay) signed the papers without hesitation. “Tell the Japanese their offer has been accepted.” Mitchell left, flustered and shocked. Brock Reynolds called Mitchell to find out when the money was coming. Lil and Robert Lynch contacted Mitchell who brought the checks for the sale of the home and Chancellor Industries. He was holding a lifetime turned into cash. Hundred of millions of dollars. Mitchell was saddened and Katherine seemed more herself at that minute than he had seen of her in a long time. Cane Ashby went to see Katherine in the office and she makes it clear to him that Mitchell did it on his own to fire Jill but she asked that he doesn’t tell Jill yet, not until she calms down. Jill thought Katherine fired her from Chancellor Industries, but it was actually Mitchell. Kay's Right Hand Man In 2003, Nikki told Esther that Kay had a test in mind for Jill to see if she was sincere. As they started to discuss it, Brock and Mitchell walked in, and Gina brought them over to the table. Jill told Mitchell that she wanted Kay to be declared mentally incompetent. In 2008, Nina Webster arrived at Kay's (actually Marge Cotroke's) funeral and finally met Cane Ashby, but she said he was no Phillip Chancellor III. Danny Romalotti, Gina Roma and Mitchell also arrived. Mitchell told everyone that he had scheduled the reading of the will for tomorrow morning. He started to say at Katherine’s house but changes it to the house. Jill asked him about the recent changes he mentioned. He told her she would find out about that tomorrow morning. Mitchell told Jill that Kay’s orders were to have the will read as soon as possible. Therefore the reading would be at the estate tomorrow morning. Then he looked at Liz Foster and speaking only to her he bid her a farewell. Jill seemed to be worried. Mitchell saw Gloria Abbott Bardwell, announced to her that she was written into Katherine’s will and told her he would have someone call her about the reading of the will. Gloria and Jeffery wondered what this meant. Mitchell to the Rescue! Brock Reynolds, with the help of Mitchell, discovered the ruse to switch Marge and Katherine. They rescued Katherine and Esther Valentine from Clint Radison. Nikki Newman reminded Katherine to call Mitchell so that he could work on getting her death certificate revoked and reversing her will. Katherine said some people wouldn't be happy about losing their inheritance, but Nikki told her that if they care more about their inheritance more than Katherine, then they didn't deserve it in the first place! Nikki embraced Katherine. Mitchell arranged for Kay's death certificate and will to be nullified, and all bequests to be returned. Mitchell arrived at the Chancellor mansion to go over the details of reversing Katherine's will and regaining control of Chancellor Industries. Kay asked Jill what was going on — she heard that Jill took a hit finanicially and then Mitchell told her that Jill called him about selling her half of the mansion. Jill insisted she was fine. “Really?” Kay asked. “Because I’m willing to buy you out…” Mitchell and Kay had a fling at one point in their long history together. In September 2019, Amanda Sinclair revealed to Devon Hamilton that Mitchell had died. Category:Men of Genoa City Category:No Longer on the Show Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:1980s Category:2000s Category:1970s Category:2010s